David Shore
}}| }| David Shore}} thumb|245px 245px|center| }thumb|220px Doğum Yeri } Doğum Tarihi } Meslek } Aktif Yıllar ????-Günümüz Alakalı Sezonlar Hepsi Rol ... |} David Shore (born July 3, 1959 London, Ontario) is a Canadian-born writer, best known for his work writing and producing in television. As a former lawyer, Shore became known for his work on Family Law, NYPD Blue, and Due South. Shore also produced many episodes of the hit cult television series Due South, before creating a show of his own, House. Biyografi Erken yaşamı David Shore'un ailesi yahudidir. He is the only member of his family involved in television, as his younger brothers, twins Ephraim and Robert, are Aish HaTorah rabbis. Küçük kardeşleri olan ikiz Ephraim ve Robert'ın haham olması nedeniyle ailesinin televizyonla ilgilenen tek üyesidir. Eğitimi Shore üniversite eğitimi için Western Ontario Üniversitesi'ne ve hukuk okumak için 1982 yılında Toronto Üniversitesi'ne gitti. After this, he worked as a municipal and corporate lawyer in his native Canada before he moved to Los Angeles to break into television. He sees this as a lateral move, as he did not consider being an attorney an uncreative occupation. Television thumb|[[David Shore ve Jesse Spencer]] He wrote for the television series Due South — about another Canadian transplanted in America, albeit a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police Force — before he became a producer on the ABC drama NYPD Blue. He was nominated for two Emmy Awards for his work on that series. He then moved on to the series Family Law, Hack and Century City, but did not hit the commercial success he had found with his earlier work. In 2003, producer Paul Attanasio — who had previously worked with NBC on such shows as Homicide: Life on the Street and Gideon's Crossing — approached Shore to request a procedural, as he knew the network was looking for another one to follow up on the success of Law & Order and to imitate CBS's success with CSI and NCIS. Attanasio's idea was to apply the police procedural genre to a show about doctors. While in most procedurals the characters are secondary to the mystery, Shore claims to have realized that a medical procedural should place the mystery secondary to the hero. He therefore conceived of a hero similar to the iconic detective Sherlock Holmes, although Shore's hero was much more acerbic. That hero was Dr. Gregory House, the main character of House MD played by the talented British actor Hugh Laurie. Although NBC took a pass on the series, Fox picked it up, and by the end of the first season, it was their biggest new hit of 2004–05. Shore wrote or co-wrote five episodes of that first season, including its pilot and the Season One pre-finale, "Three Stories", in which he intricately wove the stories of three patients whilst also revealing the reason for Dr. House's limp and Vicodin (hydrocodone) addiction. For writing the latter of these he won the 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series. Shore made his directorial debut on the series House by directing the Season Two finale "No Reason". House includes many passing references to Canada; much to the delight of Canadian audiences. Due to the success of House, Shore was granted a generous contract for a fourth, fifth and sixth season. It has been renewed for a seventh season, which will begin airing on September 20, 2010. Last year the sixth season began with a two-hour season premiere, titled "Broken" which he co-wrote. Shore and his co-writers won the Writers Guild of America Award for episodic drama at the February 2010 ceremony for the premiere. Last year he finished production of the short-lived police TV show Winters starring Famke Janssen. Özel Hayatı Encino Hills,California'da eşi Judy ve üç çocuğu ile yaşamaktadır. Kategori:Yazarlar Kategori:Prodüktörler Kategori:Kast